


Somebody Else...

by BloodRebel



Series: The Kissing Game [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Badass!Reader, But what?, Doctor!Reader, F/M, Fluff, General Hux is somewhat an alcoholic??, Kissing, Oh my gosh, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, The most famous authors just friggin' commented on my work!, The reader is hiding something, This series is all fudged up now, drunk, i dunno, shits about to start when the general is included.., somebody else - Freeform, the 1975
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRebel/pseuds/BloodRebel
Summary: ... joined in the party...__Alternative Title: General Hux is a Dick.__After a long day of patching up screaming patients and someone almost punching you in the face, you and your comrades had finally gotten that well-earned time out from work for a day. So, your friends being the craziest of friends decided to go to a space pub in a planet far, far away. It was fun at first. And they made you sing a song in front of everybody else.So you, begrudgingly, obeyed.But the real shit happened when you saw General Hux enter the pub."Fuck."Fuck, indeed.





	1. A slice of life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [Artisanthemage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artisanthemage/gifts), [HeartOfDreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartOfDreamer/gifts).



> Okay so this time its a General Hux fic, which means...
> 
> This whole series is gonna turn into whole bunch of love triangles, which means more fun.
> 
> Right?
> 
>  
> 
> Right.

When you inserted the needle filled with anesthesia through the 'trooper's arm, he quickly raised his fist and almost punched you in the face... If it weren't for your badass skills, your bootiful face wouldn't have made it out alive.

You immediately released your grip from the needle, leaving it hanging in his arm and still inside of him, and grabbed him incoming arm before twisting it behind him. Your other hand grasped a handful of his hair and pulled hard enough to make him scream and slammed his head roughly on the one of the beds, making him pass out.

The whole room was silent.

You released your assailant and quickly turned around to face your other patients as you straightened yourself up, dusting off invisible dirt off of your white coat.

You cleared your throat, "So, who's next?"

Every single one of your patients flinched and the air was tense.

You sensed their discomfort and you gave them a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry!" You clasped your hands together. "I don't bite!"

__ 

Marianne looked at you very intensely.

You were trying your best to ignore it.

There were no patients at the moment, to which you were grateful to, so you took it as an opportunity to relax for a bit.

"How do you do it...?"

You looked at the nurse at the corner of your eye.

"What do you mean?"

She gave you a look of confusion with a mix of amazement.

"How do you look so innocent and mature at the same time without anyone sensing that underneath that facade, your even worse than Kylo Ren's sudden tantrums and General Hux's tough exterior?"

You returned your gaze to your paperwork.

"I still don't know what you meant by that, Marianne."

She just sighed, "You know what... Never mind." And she walked away, not even noticing your devious smirk.

"No one ever minds anyway..." You mumbled to yourself. Feeling smug and sly and all.

You stretched your arms and sighed.

"Maybe someday I'll tell her..."

 

'That I'm even worse than them in any way possible...'

__

As you walked among the dark, metal hallways of The Finalizer, you noticed that the 'troopers that were marching with their heads held high were avoiding you. If you mean by them sidestepping and avoiding your gaze then yes, they were avoiding you like a plague. Again, you weren't an idiot. With the IQ of 210 and all. But you just shrugged it off and just went your way.

They would never really admit that they were now afraid of you.

Now that would be a big blow to their egos.

They would rather taste death than tell you.

Yeah, they were *that* scared.

__

You slumped down on your seat when you received news that you were given a day-off from all the crap that you experienced in the previous time of day. You really needed that break.

You thought about taking a nap on your bed.

A nice long scented bath would be nice too, you deduced.

And a fine long me ti--

Marianne bursted through doors of your office and screamed.

"WE'RE GOING OUT!"

Nevermind, me-time's over before it even began.

You sighed.

So much for a nice relaxing day-off.


	2. Mayhem in Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, your drunk friends shoved you up the stage with a microphone in hand, and made you perform a song for all the drunk, broken hearted people. You enjoyed singing the first set of lyrics and you almost choked on your own spit because you just saw General Hux enter the pub and, of course, spotted you onstage.
> 
> To make the long story short, you were so screwed.
> 
> (Un?)Fortunately, he just smirked at you to show his amusement.
> 
> To sum that up, you're not so screwed after all...
> 
> But it just doesn't end there...
> 
>  
> 
> "The Resistance will not be intimidated."
> 
>  
> 
> You were really screwed after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fudge, I had so much fun writing this series and I am so glad that people liked it so much that it brings me tears of joy. *weeps*
> 
> But wait! There's now action with badass/doctor!reader!!!
> 
> How cool is that?!

You silently sipped your drink, which was water by the way, and watched your drunken friends sing  ~~horribly~~ at your table. You knew that there should at least be someone in your group who's sober. And of course, your friends insisted that you'd be that said sober person to fly them back at the base so you just shrugged and said;

 

"Yeah, sure. Whatever."

 

You were too tired to argue any further.

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey Doc!"

 

You hummed in acknowledgement as you turned your head to face the unknown caller. Marianne's intoxicated face filled your sight and you cringed at the smell of her breath.

 

"Marianne. Please do get away from me before I die from your breath of death." You mocked her by covering your nose with both of your hands. She shoved you playfully before sticking out her tongue between her two fingers. You swatted her away.

 

"Ewww! Go shove that tongue of yours onto someone else's throat!"

 

Her face scrunched up in disgust, "Why the _hiccup_ hell would I do that? Why don't you do it?"

 

You waved your hand as a sign of dismissal, "Nah, no thanks."

 

Marianne hiccuped and asked, "Dude, your already 29 years old! Go and have some fun with the guys! They're all so cute!"

 

She squealed and draped her arm around your shoulders and pointed to one of them.

 

"Lookie there, Doc!"

 

You faced to where she was at and saw a handsome young man.

 

 _Probably 27_ , you deduced.

 

He had blonde hair, thick-rimmed glasses, a considerably large nose, and had gorgeous brown eyes.

 

 _Okay, maybe he's around 34 or 36_.

 

You really had to admit he was pretty cute.

 

You checked him out.

 

_Not to mention pretty sexy._

 

You sighed and rubbed your temples.

 

"Maybe... maybe you're right, Marianne..."

 

Her green eyes sparkled at the chance that you were going to mingle with the cute, mysterious guy and not have to live the single life.

 

You looked at her apologetically, "But unfortunately, I'm not really interested in a relationship right now."

 

Marianne ended up sulking in a corner.

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey..."

 

"..."

 

"Look I'm sorry, Marianne."

 

"... I don't wanna hear that!"

 

"...well, what do you wanna here?"

 

She turned around to face you.

 

"I wanna here you say, 'I want to screw that blondie!'"

 

"Wha--?"

 

You almost want to slap yourself silly.

 

"Listen, I know that you are worried for me and yes I do understand that. But I also want you to understand that I want to learn how to be more independent before committing in a relationship. That way, I know what to do in times that conflict would rise between me and my future lover."

 

You crouched down to look at her eye to eye.

 

"And I also want you to know that you should worry about yourself more and not me!"

 

Marianne sniffled and spoke quietly, "But I don't want you to live a single life! I want you to have kids and a husband that you can be proud of and a great future for your family!"

 

You chuckled at her and smiled.

 

"Silly girl," you embraced her. "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing."

 

You knew the reason why she was this emotional, besides from being drunk.

 

You knew that she was on her period.

 

* * *

 

 

**2 and a half hours later...**

 

Every single human and alien inside the pub wanted you to sing. And yet you kept on resisting. But unfortunately, it was no use. The owner of the pub said that if you sang onstage, he would give you and your friends free booze for the rest of your lives. ~~Apparently, even the owner was drunk.~~ Your friends agreed to the offer, without your consent, and just shoved you on the stage. ~~You also knew that every single one of living being here were broken hearted, except you of course.~~ So you just sucked on your breath, mentally cursing your friends, and waited for the song to start.

 

With a microphone in hand, and the other combing through your (h/c) locks nervously.

 

You started singing.

 

**So I heard you found somebody else**

 

You looked at the crowd, they were silent.

 

**And at first I thought it was a lie**

 

You closed your eyes, getting lost in the lonely beat of the music.

 

**I took all my things that make sounds  
The rest I can do without**

 

You started swaying your body slightly.

 

 **I don't want your body**  
But I hate to think about you with somebody else  
Our love has gone cold  
You're intertwining your soul with somebody else

 

You exhaled a shaky breath.

 

**I'm looking through you while you're looking through your phone**   
**And then leaving with somebody else**

 

You combed your hair with your other hand once again.

 

**No, I don't want your body  
But I'm picturing your body with somebody else**

 

You opened your eyes to see the crowd watching you with loneliness behind their eyes. You scanned the crowd only to see a certain ginger general smirking at you. You're cheeks flared up in embarrassment as you looked down to your shoes. But as the next set of lyrics came you almost choked on your spit but you quickly saved yourself the shame.

 

**Come on baby  
This ain't the last time that I'll see your face**

 

You took a peek at General Hux and you saw that he had situated himself on chair near the stage with the same smirk. Your blush hasn't come down yet and the look he was making made it even worse. But you ignored him and closed your eyes once more, trying to get lost in the lonely lyrics, the sad tone of it made you hooked up once more and determined to give the people a show. So you braced yourself and held the microphone with two hands.

 

**Come on baby  
You said you'd find someone to take my place**

 

Your tone was angry yet sad at the same time, matching the tune of the song and the emotion behind it. The spectators were impressed.

 

 **Oh I just don't believe that you have got it in you cause**  
We are just gonna keep "doin' it" and everytime  
I start to believe in anything you're saying  
I'm reminded that I should be getting over it

 

Devastation, disappointment, desperation. These emotions were all heard from you singing. The general was amused. Very amused.

 

 **I don't want your body**  
But I hate to think about you with somebody else  
Our love has gone cold  
You're intertwining your soul with somebody else

 

 **I'm looking through you while you're looking through your phone**  
And then leaving with somebody else  
No, I don't want your body  
But I'm picturing your body with somebody else

 

Anger, despairing, heartbroken...

 

 **Get someone you love?**  
Get someone you need?  
Fuck that  
Get money  
I can't give you my soul  
Cause we're never alone  
_[4x]_

 

Depression, madness, grief...

 

 **I don't want your body**  
But I hate to think about you with somebody else  
Our love has gone cold  
You're intertwining your soul with somebody else  
  
I'm looking through you while you're looking through your phone  
And then leaving with somebody else  
No, I don't want your body  
But I'm picturing your body with somebody else 

 

The song ended and you opened your eyes only to see the crowd applauding in appreciation. You shyly tucked a stray strand of hair and bowed before stepping off the stage. Your friends hugged you in congrats and they got what they wanted.

 

Free booze for life.

 

You rolled your eyes but smiled nonetheless. You had to admit, it was pretty fun.

 

Marianne hugged you with teary eyes and congratulated you before pointing out that the General wanted to talk to you.

 

Your face immediately drained color.

 

She gave you a reassuring smile, "I'm sure it won't be *that* bad... right?"

 

"Fuck."

 

Fuck, indeed.

 

* * *

 

 

Your palms were sweaty and clammy. Your leg kept on bouncing up and down. And you can't refrain yourself from drifting your gaze from him to the table.

 

He was wearing a simple white T-shirt and black slacks along with brown oxford shoes. His hair was slicked back and it was pretty neat. He was also wearing a dog tag with his name on it.

 

_Armitage Hux. Huh, it has a nice ring to it._

 

Said man cleared his throat and motioned you to stand up. You stood up alright, but you were in a stiff and standing position with your hands behind your back. Ginger general sighed and mumbled quietly, "At ease, doctor. No need to embarrass yourself in public."

 

True to his word, a few bystanders were looking at you weirdly. So you eased yourself in a position you liked. Hux just shook his head and headed towards the exit, and you followed like a lost puppy.

 

But before leaving the establishment, you could've sworn you heard a familiar female voice hoot at you. But once again, you ignored it.

 

* * *

 

 

You and the general were behind the back of the pub and you vaguely wondered. _What the hell is going on?_

 

Suddenly, the general pushed you against the conveniently placed wall behind you and trapped you in his arms. He gazed at you with such kindness you had never seen before and asked quietly,

 

"May I?"

 

You looked at him in confusion. "What do yo-- mmph!"

 

Despite him asking for permission, being the slightly impatient man he was, he just kissed you. And somehow you melted against him. Feeling your knees getting weak, he slithered his right arm around your waist and the other cradling your neck very gently and tilting it slowly for a better angle. His lips moved slowly against yours and he smiled into the kiss as he felt you respond to his actions, shyly. But a sudden thought crossed your mind that made you push him away leaving him breathless and whispered an apology as you ran away.

 

_"...it will be the end of them if you dare disobey this rule."_

 

Your cheeks were red and tears were sliding down them at a fast rate, your hair was flying all over the place as you ran and ran and ran away from him. You stopped and panted loudly as you sobbed. Your back was against a tree and you screamed out:

 

"WHY?!"

 

You looked at the sky above you feeling slightly envious of the creatures flying freely around the beautiful sky. You wished to be like that.

 

"No one will ever know why, sweetcheeks."

 

You quickly turned around ready to fight, but they were too fast and hit you at the back of your neck. You slowly slumped to the ground as you heard them chuckle and whisper;

 

_"The Resistance will not be intimidated."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh~! More mysteries! And just what is the reader hiding?


End file.
